


【翻译】I Put a Spell On You

by navysky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navysky/pseuds/navysky
Summary: 格朗泰尔基本上都用魔法做些小事，比如让食物更好吃。但是当安灼拉突然开始注意到他，他担心他可能把魔法用到别的什么事情上去了。





	【翻译】I Put a Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Put a Spell On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490905) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



“你没宿醉。”格朗泰尔对着镜子里的自己说，但是魔法从来不这么起作用：不会对自己生效，不会对镜子生效。不过他有时候还是会试一下，比如今天早 晨，微弱的阳光都太闪瞎了，楼下街上的狗好像就在他耳朵边上叫。“你精神饱满，你……呃。”算了放弃，他用手指耙过头发，梳到打结的地方疼得缩了一下。

“别自言自语了，快来让这些薄饼听话点。”巴阿雷敲着门说，也可能是在捶。

格朗泰尔打开门，因为巴阿雷才不在乎他是不是穿着衬衣或者破睡裤。“你也可以像个特么的成年人一样自己煎薄饼的好吧。”他说，基本就形式上抗议一 下，并且得到了一个嗤笑，因为他们都知道这不是真的。巴阿雷跟着他进了厨房，煎锅嘶嘶作响，面糊底下快要焦了。“你敢。”他对它说，片刻后就闻起来好多 了。“昨晚很惨？”

“有你在的晚上不会惨，R。”巴阿雷说。只可惜巴阿雷不能格朗泰尔一样让东西生效，如果这句话是真的就好了。“爱潘妮说给她回电。”

爱潘妮会想说的大概就三件事，而格朗泰尔一件都不想讨论。“他妈的，你会变得金黄，香脆，美味。”他呵斥道，给煎饼翻了面，然后畏缩了。剩下的那些他得温柔点，一个被强迫的煎饼永远不会太好吃，就算“美味”是一条契约。

“那么，安灼拉。”巴阿雷以一种不管对方想不想都要把对话进行下去的语调说。

“有点熟。是那个音乐品味垃圾的高个儿，对吧？我好像记得他热心政治。”

“R。”

“你是最棒的煎饼，你可以的。我看好你，你能搞定的。要对得起我们给你涂的糖浆，我很确定它每盎司比血还贵。”

“R。”

“我都不记得我昨晚干什么了，让你非要谈谈这个，巴阿雷，我也想知道这个秘密。该死的。”他把第一块煎饼装进盘子里，有一面有点焦了，这块可以给巴阿雷吃。他往煎锅里又倒了点面糊。

“问题就是这个，你实际上什么都没干。”

格朗泰尔继续盯着煎锅，想知道今天他能不能控制好空中翻面。尽管他表现得满不在乎，他还是能感觉到一片纹身爬过皮肤带起的古怪涟漪，多半是热安几个 月前放在他肩上的那只老虎（它之后就一直在游走）。热安对活纹身太在行了，而且这只格外会共鸣。这就是他为什么在安灼拉周围时永远不露出皮肤。“这对我来 说是全新的改变，我一定是在成长。”

“除了你们比赛瞪眼。”

“这我可厉害了。差不多七次里有五次我都是瞪着安灼拉的侧脸赢的。”

“与其说你赢了，不如说是若李表演了limbo舞，因为他有点害怕打断你们的眼神连接会被烧到。”

“等等，真的？”

“博须埃拍视频了。没准备放Facebook上，他只想存着传给子孙后代。”

格朗泰尔翻了一块煎饼。“那又怎样？我惹他生气，他逮到我在盯他，然后我们就保持瞪视？”

“操我怎么知道。我只是觉得你应该在别人都开始拿这事逗你之前知道真相。”

“棒。”格朗泰尔叹气，继续看着煎锅。“你造型完美，刚才的翻面可棒了，你会很美味的，不是吗？”

“你应该开一家餐馆，说服食物变得美味可口。我觉得这个事业计划很不错。”

“我记下了。”他把这块煎饼也滑进盘子里，继续下一块。“今晚有会议吗？”

“星期天，一直都有。你去吗？”

“我不是一直都去吗？”

巴阿雷一胳膊环住他的肩膀，描着另一个热安的抽象设计，纹身线条跟着他的手指。“下一个煎得酥一点。”他说，让格朗泰尔说服它们变成美味的早餐。

*

格朗泰尔和安灼拉的互动规则是这样的：首先，格朗泰尔一直盯着安灼拉看。其次，安灼拉只在格朗泰尔惹毛他的时候才看他。第三，安灼拉永远，永远不是太仁慈就是太残忍地，假装第一条规则不成立。

“他在看你。”爱潘妮那晚说，递给格朗泰尔一杯他懒得去识别的东西，在椅子上坐下，距离保持得刚好让他得凑过去才能不用大声说话，免得打断安灼拉关于巫师协会歧视问题的演讲。

“古费拉克？”格朗泰尔说，一脸无辜。今晚他一直在放宽第一规则，悄声劝他随手画在餐巾上的卡通画动起来，看他能不能用他的天赋模仿热安的。

“他昨晚也在看你。”

“巴阿雷告诉我了。”格朗泰尔画了一小堵墙，当餐巾上摇摇晃晃的小人儿一头撞上去的时候他感觉不太好。他对它小声嘀咕直到它又站稳，然后给了它一对 小翅膀来绕过障碍。“所以我比平时还惹他生气了，奥卡姆剃刀原理。”在她能开口前，他叹气，抬头看向她。“你能懂我为什么不想抱有希望，对吧？”

爱潘妮久久地注视他，然后从椅子上站起身坐到他面前的地板上，回头对他微笑。“帮我做发型。我们要弄个美美的发Instagram。”

格朗泰尔叹气，抬头瞥了一眼屋子前面，安灼拉关于奥术魔法特权vs世俗魔法应用的接近大喊大叫的讲话正在收尾。安灼拉正在看他，格朗泰尔这次能清醒 着看到了，在他一瞬的好奇和突然的焦虑之后，安灼拉移开了视线。“你们不会打结，不会拉扯。”他平静地对爱潘妮的头发说，分出一股开始编。

*

“格朗泰尔！”格朗泰尔在播放器两首歌的间隙里听到这句，停下脚步，正转身把耳机扯掉时，立马被另一个人撞开了。

安灼拉在他身后朝他走来，而且在微笑。这两件事都不对劲，大错特错。当格朗泰尔在会议以外的地方碰见安灼拉时，他们尴尬地点头以示碰见熟人应该打个招呼，虽然他们的朋友不在就不算太熟。“我能为你效劳吗？”

安灼拉走上前，离他只有几英尺，就好像他才刚发现到他们从未这样过。“你要上哪去？”他问，漏了半拍才恢复一直以来的坚定不移。

“图书馆。我也是要时不时地学习一下的，就算我承认我不情愿。”

这把安灼拉逗笑了。格朗泰尔相当确定他以前从没能让安灼拉笑过。“其实我也要去那儿。如果你不介意，我们可以一起走，至少到那儿为止？”

“然后我们到那里再戏剧性地分开？嗯，像间谍之类的，分头行动。”一般到这儿若李或博须埃就会插话，就他们为什么要在图书馆分散展开一个或半打细致的场景。

安灼拉只是皱眉沉思。“我刚假定我们要去不同的分区，也许这样并不效率。”

格朗泰尔嗤笑出声，因为“效率”这个词听着就很公白飞了。“你和公白飞就是这样的，不是吗？你们一起去图书馆不会像普通人一样传纸条，而是坐在符合逻辑的位置，尽可能靠近你们研究的随便啥，然后发短信，之类的。”

安灼拉又微笑了。比格朗泰尔此前成功引起的所有笑容多了百分之两百。“我在研究奥术魔法，看我能不能自学。”

“你能开始召唤雷暴的想法实在太吓人了。”

安灼拉耸肩，把背包带子往肩上送了送。“我没有自然天赋，不像你或热安或古费拉克，我也不像公白飞或米西什塔那样能掌握诀窍。我只是想看我能不能学会。”

“然后藐视所有努力把奥术魔法维护在高级小众俱乐部里的学院派巫师。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉太明显了。

这一次，安灼拉大笑起来。今天一定发生了什么让他心情如此愉快，可格朗泰尔一无所知。天气又冷又阴还刮风，而且他们离期末只剩几周了，按理说他应该 在写论文，就像格朗泰尔打算做的，而不是开始学习全新的领域。“好吧，那也是。我想领先一步，我想今年夏天致力于此，这样到秋天我们就能回来继续了。我们 好像往这个方向进行了有一阵子了，从事奥术魔法和学院魔法的人拥有强大得多的力量，特别是考虑到魔法的价值是由他们决定的。你的比他们干的百分之八十都有 用，无论如何。”

大家都知道格朗泰尔能做什么，但出于某种原因安灼拉知道就有点惊人了，熟知到能这么随意提起。不过话又说回来，如果格朗泰尔能对他所争取的有一点用 处，即使是作为随口一提的案例研究，也算说得通了。“行吧，祝你好运。我有个现代哲学课的作业要做些研究，所以我反正也不会离太远。”

安灼拉没在看他，但格朗泰尔非常确定他仍在微笑。“既然如此，也许我们还是应该坐一块儿。”

格朗泰尔被一段突然袭来的那晚的记忆砸中了，他们都在喝酒大笑，格朗泰尔喝得比他平时还多，不知不觉就凝视住了安灼拉，带着露骨的渴望，不再假装成 嘲弄的兴趣，他想着/注意到我，注意到我，总有一天你会的，总有一天你能哪怕对我笑一下/，几分钟后安灼拉就转过头，看向他。哦不。“哦不。”他不自觉地 说出声，停下脚步。

安灼拉也停下了，转过身面向他，皱着眉。“怎么了？”

“我有东西落在家了，靠，抱歉。你自己先去图书馆吧，我下次再找你。”格朗泰尔说，只是因为安灼拉会怀疑才没有直接跑掉。在他弄清楚他对安灼拉做了什么之前，他只想离他越远越好。

*

“你是说，”爱潘妮的寝室门没锁，格朗泰尔一进屋就脱口而出，她刚来得及从书上抬起视线，“你是说安灼拉一直在看我。从周六晚上？当我们都在喝酒的时候？”

她咧嘴笑了，因为由“当我们都在喝酒”开头的故事总是很好玩，要么就太震撼只能大笑。“怎么，你是想起来你干了什么丢人的事他才瞪你的？”

“爱潘妮，我觉得是我让他这样的。”看到她笑着开口，明显没懂的样子，他摇摇头。“不，我让他这样的。当时我那么强烈地想着他的事，我想要他注意到我，然后他就真的这么做了。”

她脸上的笑意瞬间退去，因为爱潘妮知道当格朗泰尔很想要什么的时候有多强大。他有能力控制别人。他曾真的控制了别人，不是故意的，但当他鼓励或阻止别人太过头的时候，他能改变对方，直到后来他训练自己对大部分人保持淡漠。“有没有可能是巧合？”

“我不知道，潘妮。我以前从没见过他看着我，现在我记起来了，就在我希望他注意到我之后几秒，他就看着我了。而且刚才他还叫住我，我们一起走去图书馆，他还大笑。事情不该变得这么快。”

爱潘妮没有试图安慰他或给他希望。她皱起眉，小心翼翼地给书夹好书签放到桌上，然后才开口。“所以你命令他做什么了，而他确实在做什么？一反常态地跟你说话，大笑，一起走去图书馆。”

“我当时只想让他注意到我。对我笑。我也不知道是不是就这些，第二天早上我很努力地不要记住那一晚来着。”

“那你怎么撤销这一切？”

格朗泰尔苦着脸。“很微妙。”

“不够好，R。你不希望安灼拉改变，即使那让他想要你。你要怎么修复呢？”

他曾经修复过，虽然他永远都不知道他说服的人还是不是被他影响之前的那些人了。“调查。”他说，这大概是正确答案。“核对，复查，确保我只影响了他的关注和微笑。让别人就这么恢复常态多半不会管用。”

“你去问他。”她说，这不是他想听的答案。“看他有没有感受到任何变化。那可是安灼拉。他比我们以为的还要有自我意识。”

“如果我真的做了什么，他不会原谅我的。”

“你让他注意你，对你笑，R。这没什么大不了的，但你可能闯了更大的祸，鉴于你对他的感情。”爱潘妮皱着眉招他过去。“快过来，之前我弄坏了电脑，本来想叫你来帮我修的。你可以一边修一边想想，要怎么告诉安灼拉你可能一不小心对他施了魔法。”

*

格朗泰尔没有对安灼拉坦白，而是躲了他一个多星期。

这不是他第一次毫无预告地消失，躲进寝室和画室，除了爱潘妮没人有意见。若李每天来送食物，巴阿雷每天来送饮料，博须埃发短信告诉他听来的协会八卦，其他人隔一段时间来确认一次，但不经常。爱潘妮频繁造访，用她压根不会做的事来威胁，说她会自己去告诉安灼拉。然而格朗泰尔埋头于课本，在课堂上大声发言，把他的教授们全惊到了。

在安灼拉的方面，基本比较令人放心，因为以前他消失的时候安灼拉从未联系过他，现在也没有。格朗泰尔几乎要相信安灼拉那天只是心情很好，才邀请他一起去图书馆，等他回到他们的朋友中间，一切就会恢复如常了。

他差点就信了，直到他正穿行过协会，发现被安灼拉招手拦下。后者看起来好像不是刻意守在每个人每天在校园都要经过一次的地方，又好像是。“我能为你效劳吗？”格朗泰尔说，因为他没法假装没看见安灼拉。他那么显眼。

“我看到你经过，想问你最近如何。”安灼拉说。他在撒谎。格朗泰尔认为他以前从未听过他撒谎。

“我很好。抱歉我没去开会，特别忙，没别的。”

“我想知道。”安灼拉清了清嗓子，低头看着他的咖啡。咖啡表面结了一层说明多半已经凉了，这就很怪了，它还是四分之三满，而安灼拉喝起咖啡来就跟人们呼吸空气一样。“我想知道上次我们聊天的时候我是不是说了什么让你不高兴了。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，在桌子对面坐下了，因为站着居高临下地对话不太礼貌。“到底什么能让我不高兴？”

“我不确定。我想可能是和魔法有关的，因为我只说了我正在计划学习。你是不喜欢谈论你的魔法吗？我现在知道了，鉴于你从未和我提起。我原以为这只是一个事实罢了，但如果你希望我别提它，请让我知道。”安灼拉假装随意地啜一口咖啡，没能忍住苦相。

格朗泰尔拿过杯子，低头冲它叹气。“那样不行。”他对它说。“你记得怎样变得温暖好喝，你能做到的。要是你想被喝掉的话，来。”杯子开始在他双手间变暖。“好了，你是超赞的咖啡，我能打赌咖啡师有魔法，你记得怎么表现好的。”

当他抬头把杯子递回去时，安灼拉正用一种格朗泰尔快要认不出的表情观察他。“谢谢。这个难吗？”

“取决于我要做什么。东西，物品，它们有点想要物尽其用。我猜它们喜欢被赋予一个用途。如果之前被施过魔法可能会更容易或更难。人……人就很难，太复杂了。”

安灼拉双手笼住杯子。“你能控制人？”

“不是像傀儡一样，一点都不是。我猜我能鼓动他们。”协会里非常繁忙，每个人都专注于他们自己的对话。如果安灼拉怒气冲冲地走开并且永远不原谅他，那就很丢人了，不过格朗泰尔又不是没丢过人。“我在躲着你，有点。不是因为你想学习魔法，这事你随意。”

“那你是为什么？如果我让你感觉不舒服了，我想弥补。”

“你没有。但你突然开始对我关注了，以前就我们俩的时候你从来没跟我说过话，而你现在又这样了，我想……我想是我鼓动了你。”

安灼拉僵住了。格朗泰尔希望他从来没有想过关于安灼拉的任何事，因为他永远不想再看到他这样看着他了，这种被背叛了、有点痛苦的表情。那还不如不被关注。“怎么鼓动了我？”

“我想要你注意我，现在你注意到了。操，安灼拉，我很抱歉，我保证我真的不是故意的，但有时候非奥术魔法的问题就是你会不小心施放。我正在琢磨怎么撤销它，我发誓，我不想要任何你不想给我的东西。这就是我为什么在躲着你。”格朗泰尔发现他不想坐在这里看着安灼拉走开，所以他站起身。安灼拉漂向热咖啡的视线突然抬起，凝视着他。“我会弥补的。”他说，只要安灼拉别再这样看着他，他什么都愿意做。然后，因为他怎么说都不够，“我很抱歉。”

安灼拉没有回答，要么就是没有马上回答让格朗泰尔放下心来，所以格朗泰尔做了他最擅长的事，他退却了。

这大概是正确的做法，因为安灼拉没有跟上来。格朗泰尔带着疲倦、愧疚和另外一百种他不想倾倒给别人的情绪到家时，巴阿雷没有问太多问题。实际上，他只问了一个，“我们其他人要不要搬到爆炸半径以外？我们有在考虑投资安全屋。”

“不，然而我在认真考虑搬去西伯利亚。我听说现在这个季节那里不错。”

“好吧。”巴阿雷说，为他开了瓶啤酒，让他一个人静静。

当晚有人开始捶他们的公寓门时，格朗泰尔没有很惊讶，不过捶了那么久还是有点惊人的，而同时安灼拉并没有给他发愤怒的短信。“现在是转移出安全爆炸半径的好时机了。”他在去开门时告诉巴阿雷，爱死巴阿雷敬礼之后火速合上手提电脑的反应了（他绝对是在电脑上看穿衣服的小猫咪的图片，没在做作业，毫不意外。比起巴阿雷，格朗泰尔都算个好学生，这就很说明问题了）。

“你什么时候做的？”门一开安灼拉就问，双臂抱在胸前，背包里永远装满了跟他的功课完全不相关的书。

“进来吧，我不太想在门口聊这个。”安灼拉照做了，这可能是个好迹象。但他没再往前，只让格朗泰尔能把门关上，这就不太好了。“我什么时候对你用的魔法？一个多星期以前。我们都在喝酒的那晚？爱潘妮和巴阿雷后来都说你那晚在看着我——若李跳limbo舞的时候，那段有视频。就那晚。”

安灼拉呼出一口气，好像他没料到这个答案，但无论如何都感到放心了。这就出乎意料了。“之前从来没有？”

“从来没有。就算我不小心做了，我也会留意到变化的。就像我说的，人很复杂，行为上的改变会像被锤子砸到一样。对不起。”

“你说你想要我注意你。这就是你想要的全部吗？”

“我记不得那晚所有事了，不过我想要你注意我，想要你对我笑。”

“为什么？”

“因为我喝醉的时候和跟你有关的时候自控力很糟糕，这两者结合更是一塌糊涂，很显然。”

“不，R，你为什么想要我注意你？”安灼拉现在攥紧了背包带子，注视着格朗泰尔，好像接下来无论他说什么都无比重要。

格朗泰尔想问这个原因真的要紧吗，然而他了解安灼拉。要紧的。它不会让他已经做的事情更可怕，但安灼拉还是会想知道。“因为我一直想要你注意我。只是我通常都记得用惹毛你的方式，而不是用魔法让你关注我。对不起，你想听多少遍我都说，我知道这于事无补。”

“你为什么想要我关注你？”

安灼拉值得全然的坦诚。格朗泰尔承认这点。“因为我爱着你，或者非常接近了。”

“好的。”安灼拉深呼吸。“你没有对我施咒。”

“呃，其实我施的并不是咒语，可能更接近魅惑。”

“格朗泰尔。你没有控制我。”

格朗泰尔摇头。“你不可能知道。对你来说感觉是一样的。”

安灼拉转开了一秒，就好像这是一次会议，他在组织语言争辩，然后他把背包丢到地上。“你是想要我注意你，不是吗？R，我注意了。我一直都有。它不是，我保证它不是从那晚才开始的。我已经注意了你好几周——好几个月。我一直注意着你，不过我知道你说的注意是什么意思，那我也有。在你想要我这么做之前，或者说在你以为你太想要而驱使了我这么做之前。”

“我们差点去图书馆的那天以前，你从来没有和我说过话，除非吵架，所以可能你是这么认为的，我不知道，也许我特别擅长这个魔法。”

“你想要我打电话给古费拉克吗，让他告诉你我花了多长时间来鼓起勇气和你多待一会？我会的，他也会很乐意告诉你。这比好几周更久。”

格朗泰尔很想相信，比什么都想，可他还是摇摇头。“你不——”

安灼拉的手瞬间就捂住了他的嘴。“你等会儿可以说话。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔觉得他以前从未听到过他声音颤抖。“只要你别把‘你不关心我’或者随便什么你打算说的说出口。我不想冒险让你把它变成真的。”

格朗泰尔向后退去，因为除此以外他没法说话。安灼拉的手垂下。“我不知道我能不能相信。”

“你只想要我注意你。我完全可能给你消极的关注，那也满足要求。”

“那微笑呢？安灼拉，我不确定，即使你很确定。”

“你会要我吻你吗？”

“绝不，上帝啊，就算我喝醉了我也绝不会——”

安灼拉吻上他，打断了他的话。这一切进展太快了，格朗泰尔跟不上，因为这根本没有可能真实发生的。不可能是安灼拉，不可能在发生了这一切之后。他又向后退去，安灼拉立刻停下了，看起来很受挫。“怎么了？对不起，我希望这样能向你证明你没有控制我，但我还是应该先问的。”

“不是，操，只是……我这么说不是在要求什么告白或者情话或者爱抚，但我需要知道。你能举出例子吗？当你以前注意到我的时候，而不仅仅是生我的气？你可以说这有一段时间了，但我不知道。我可能驱使你这么认为了。我不想是我驱使你这么认为的。”

安灼拉仍然站得很近，格朗泰尔把手放进口袋，他不想在确认前触碰他。“我不觉得你的魔法生效了，不过我理解你为什么紧张，R。我回答不了，因为我没法对你说什么浪漫的话。我可以让公白飞告诉你，上个月你把热咖啡洒在衣服上之后把它脱掉了，我在和他的对话中间忘记了自己想说什么。这样会有帮助吗？”

格朗泰尔没法点头，因为这不可能发生的。“我不知道。”

“格朗泰尔。我们能坐下吗？”安灼拉让格朗泰尔领他去沙发。巴阿雷清楚什么时候需要给他隐私，他不太担心他们会被打扰。“我一直都有注意你。你知道的。并不都是积极的注意，但我注意到你了。而且我也非常确定我有笑过，即使你认为我没有。我希望我可以让你放心，在你以为你影响了我之后，我没有感受到任何变化，可是你似乎并不相信我。”

“以前那些人，他们后来察觉出了变化，都冲我大吼大叫。我不习惯好到不真实的事。”

安灼拉叹气。“那你就不能相信我会注意到的吗？如果你不想要这样，如果你觉得迷恋我比和我在一起要容易，那是你的选择。但是如果只是因为你不能相信，我会一直努力说服你。”

“基督啊，别，我想我的理智禁不住这个。”格朗泰尔说，他不得不相信安灼拉，谁让安灼拉从不放弃呢。他吻了他。

“好了。”他退开时安灼拉说，听上去特别沾沾自喜且条理清晰。“有那么难吗？”格朗泰尔想告诉他别那么混蛋，然后他又被吻住了，因为安灼拉懂得乘胜追击，而且格朗泰尔决定他们想谈什么都可以等一会儿，因为在这一刻，他不想停下。

*

稍后，巴阿雷试图偷偷经过正在沙发上解决的他俩溜去跟若李和博须埃吃饭，完全失败了（主要是因为他拍照忘了关快门声音）。格朗泰尔给他们做了晚餐。

“你不会变得干巴巴的。”他一边用叉子戳鸡胸脯一边告诉它。“你品质优秀，一定会非常好吃，你必须对得起我给你淋的酱汁。懂了吗？”嘶嘶的声响稍微变了一丁点儿。“这就对啦。鸡肉存在的意义不是变柴，所以你也不会。”

“你居然以为能改变我的想法，我有点被冒犯了。”安灼拉说，倚着冰箱旁边的墙。“一般人都会觉得你得再努力一点才能办到。”

“你不能怪我担心。”

“不管怎么说，你可以相信我的意志力。我永远不会让你对我做这种事，无论是什么。”

安灼拉听起来又固执又坚定，格朗泰尔走过去亲他，因为他只能如此。他开始适应这个了，虽然只要安灼拉离开他的视线超过五分钟，他就要费很大劲来说服自己这是真的。他让自己加深这个吻，舌头轻轻滑过安灼拉的双唇，直到安灼拉退开，对格朗泰尔摇头。“怎么？”

“你再继续亲我晚餐就要焦了。”

“不，它不会焦的。”格朗泰尔坚定地说，认真看着安灼拉的微笑。

 

END


End file.
